Total Drama Vtangavor Island
by VileDragon
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Vtangavor Island! Get reasy for an adventure filled with drama, friendship, heartbreak, pain, and much more! (SYOC Closed)
1. Prologue and SYOC form

**Hello there, guys! VileDragon here. I'm sort of new to writing Total Drama fanfics, so it would be EXTREMELY helpful for you guys to give any suggestions or comments in the review section. I want to become a better writer, and any flaws in my piece I would be sincerely happy if you pointed them out for me so I can improve. Thanks again. **

**Anyways, this is an SYOC. I want to familiarize myself with OC creation before creating a cast all by myself. So I would appreciate help for the contestants. I'll need 9 boys and 9 girls, and you can submit one of each gender. The form will be after this short prologue. Hope you submit! And from that, I bid farewell until next update.**

A man in his mid-thirties appears in front of the camera. A shaggy goatee coats the lower half of his face, and it is slightly longer than last time.

"Hey, there! We're back with another awesome season of Total Drama."

The camera pans out to a long expanse of jungles and beaches.

"We relocated to a completely new island, which is unknown to you viewers, partially because we don't want the FBI showing up here during one of our life-threatening challenges." The man looks down for a second, mumbling something under his breath. "That was a joke!" He looks back up, smiling nervously. "I'm Chris McLean, your host once again, for the most grueling and pain inducing season yet!"

Chris shakes his head quickly, before continuing. "This island, named after "Dangerous, is called Vtangavor Island!" He smiles. "Weird, I know."

A voice behind the camera speaks. "McLean, pipe down with the silly talk and get to the good stuff!"

Chris scowls, before putting on his smiling face once again. "18 brand new campers will be put through many challenges, some physical, some mental, and some that involve a lot of pain.." he grins darkly. "All in hopes of achieving... wait for it... 1,000,000 buckaroonies! Which hopefully won't be thrown in a volcano by accident. Ha."

Chris walks closer to the camera. "Except... we have a problem. None of our previous contestants would sign up for this, which is why we are asking for 18 new players to send their audition tapes so we can have another great season! You'll get free life insurance, if the bill allows it" He adds under his breath. "So audition today for your chance at fame, fortune, and pai- friends! Until then, Ciao!"

**The camera cuts off quickly to static.**

**Eh, it was pretty short, but it'll be much better in the future. Here's the OC form. PM me for the forms. If you put it in the reviews, I might read it. But it depends. I'd like it a lot better if you just PM'd me.**

**Anyways, here's the form, and good luck!**

SYOC SUBMISSION FORM

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Age: (16 to 18)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Biography:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Talents:

Open for alliances:

Open for relationships? (If so, what qualities should they have?):

Audition tape:

**Well, that's it. See ya.**


	2. UPDATE

Hi guys. Just wanted to update you all real quick. I love all the submissions I've gotten, and I decided to extend the cast by two members. There were ten really good females who were submitted, and I couldn't take off one because they were all really good and unique. So as of now, the female submissions are closed.

However, I still need 3 more submissions for male characters. If anyone who already submitted a female wants to submit a male, (other than anyone who already submitted a male and a female and had both characters submitted, whom I think was only one person, and they made twins.) I would love it if you did.

In other news, I have started work on the cast introduction, and it should be out in a few weeks. I've been busy lately and don't have too much time to write for a week or two, so that's why it will take a bit. After that I'll be able to write a lot more, so please forgive me.

There isn't a set date for the SYOCs to close. When I get the 3 males, that will signal the end of the submissions.

Other than that, that's all I really have to say. Thanks to everyone who has submitted so far. All the characters are unique and fun in their own way. Well, that's all from me this update. I might update again in a few days, but it depends. Anyways, bye!


	3. Notice

I'm back. Real quick. SYOCs are closed now. I repeat, all OC submissions will no longer be taken.

In a few days, I will post the characters. I have decided on 24 contestants. 12 boys, 12 girls. I will also update you guys. I have some stuff going on right now, family issues, etc. I'll return with more news in the next few days.

I'm sorry I haven't been on much. I hope you guys will forgive me. I'll update very soon though. Anyways, bye guys.


End file.
